


Fükcase

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: IKEA Furniture, James Potter Loves Getting Pegged IKEA Furniture Completed, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Minor James Potter/Everyone, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Does James Potter Love Being Pegged? Well, he at least doesn't like pegging IKEA furniture to completion :(
Collections: Anonymous





	Fükcase

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spacegandalf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegandalf/gifts).



James Haroldpop Potter levitated another shelf onto the nubs awaiting it in the half completed bookcase. He stretched his fingers out- it turned out catching snitches and assembling furniture required two different types of dexterity after all. "Merlin," he sighed, "I'm so tired of pegging."

There was a conspicuous silence behind him, until it was broken by Peter's wheezing laugh.

"Well," Lily drawled. James tensed up, knowing it was a bad idea to let everyone in his life hang out all at once, "You could have told me this in private."

Now all three of the other Marauders were laughing at him, though when he turned to face them, Remus at least tried to keep a straight face.

"Yeah Jimmy," Remus grinned. Fuck. He'd just been saving his air to taunt him, "you didn't have to gather _all_ of us together to tell us this!"

"I mean," Sirius' shit eating grin manages to exist even through hysterical laughter, "it might help if we coordinated how often we help him _practice_ for it."

Remus flips another page of his book, "I still maintain that studying is an important habit." Lily high fives him, and even though they were friends before him, he still feels betrayal.

James looked between his friends and the hammer in his hands, before placing it down to bury his burning face in his hands.

At least Peter is still wheezing from laughter too hard to say anything. That's something.

The rest of his friends have gotten their hilarity under control, so he hopes this joke is wearing itself out. Alas, from between his fingers, James sees Lily turn to Sirius with wide eyes. _Boggarts_ , they still aren't getting along, so he hopes she doesn't- it's worse than he feared, she exclaims, "Oh, I'm so glad he has such supportive friends! Still, last time he cried from being overwhelmed by pleasure and it was a little embarrassing," she smiles demurely, and James is never taking that expression seriously again.

Sirius is now laughing hard enough again that James is mildly worried he's going to die of asphyxiation, but Remus' lip twitches in a way that can only bode ill, "We do try to lighten the load for you, given that he's always so... horny."

Lily hasn't even seen his animagus form yet, just the doodles of stags he draws in the margins of all his notes, but she still throws her head back and laughs, and his heart fills with joy at the sound.

Still, he can't let his girlfriend ( _girlfriend!_ ) and best friends gang up on him like this, it sets a bad precedent. He points his finger at her, before it protests the amount he's used it to stick little wooden tubes into holes, "See if I finish building your bookcase, huh?"

Alas, they all know he will.

**Author's Note:**

> Does IKEA even exist in whichever year this is set? Wizard IKEA does, at least!  
> (Happy Birthday, Emma!)


End file.
